jenricefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
One of the most highly debated legal decisions in recent history was the agreement to legalize being a Vampire. No longer required to hide in the shadows, many vampires have come out into the world to become a part of civilization. While being a vampire may be legal, creating another vampire is not. Even if a person is willing to submit to the changing process, it is still not allowed anywhere in the world. This doesn’t stop some rogue vampires from attempting to create their own army of underlings, however, and the demand for vampire hunters is as high as it has ever been. Not only is creating another vampire illegal, but feeding from an unwilling victim is as well. Willing donors can be found occasionally, but in a pinch, blood banks are required to distribute blood to any vampire that requests it, registered or not. Although the myth of vampires shows that they are unable to survive in sunlight, this is only partially accurate. Sunlight will not kill the vampire, but it will quickly burn their skin and cause the layers of skin to flake and peel off. This is, in effect, sunburns of the worst variety possible and takes at least 48 hours of continual darkness for the burns to heal. Some vampires have no choice but to go out in the daylight for emergency reasons. In situations like this, a vampire hopes for a thick layer of clouds and even rain. If this is not available, however, a small handful of herbalists have created sun-block for vampires. This is an herbal formula that coats the skin and allows the vampire to survive unhurt in sunlight for up to an hour before reapplication is necessary. Because of how few people know how to make it, and how expensive it is to purchase, most vampires use this only in extreme emergencies, but most have a small vial on hand just in case. Vampires are stronger, physically, than werewolves. Class and Danger Ranking for Vampires Class 1 Very mild threat. This vampire lives in society and is able to function as such, but it displays some anger or rage issues and may get into a lot of fights. All class 1 vampires are able to maintain their blood rage and do not feed outside the normal restrictions. Class 2 This vampire has attacked other people on two or more occasions, possibly doing serious damage. Class 3 This vampire has attacked and fed on unwilling victims on a fairly routine basis, and shows a preference for feeding on unwilling donors. Class 4 This vampire is unable to control its blood lust. It will attack and feed upon unwilling victims on a regular basis and may have even killed. Class 5 This vampire is living completely outside the law. It may have killed other people, fed exclusively from unwilling sources, created more vampires beneath it, or any combination thereof. How to Neutralize a Vampire For dealing with a rogue vampire, NPIB recommends contacting Blackhaüs. Blackhaüs is the only company that is certified to engage a class 5 rogue vampire. Category:Vampire